


Just Gonna Stand There and Watch Me Burn

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Series: Book of Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is crazy, Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Mustafar, Mustafar is where Jedi go to die, The Force, and Ani's shields fall, and Jedi can sense pain and shit in the force, and burning alive is not conductive to maintaining mental shielding, based on a headcanon of mine, cause they used to have a bond, poor obi, that Obi-Wan could feel every moment Anakin was burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi died that day in the fires of Mustafar. He burned alive alongside his Padawan, after a fight that neither had truly wanted to win.Old Ben Kenobi spent every second of every day of his life burning. His only relief came upon his death at the hands of Darth Vader.





	Just Gonna Stand There and Watch Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon of mine that I posted on tumblr and got stupidly popular. (Prob because it was so angsty, lbr)
> 
> "So, during the fight on Mustafar neither Anakin or Obi-Wan were at their best, mentally at least. And, at the end, when Obi-wan left him to burn after losing his limbs - there is no way that Anakin's mental shielding held up, not with the amount of pain he was in. In my mind, that means that Obi-wan felt every second of it, every moment of that pain - he burned alive with Anakin

"You underestimate my power!"

 

No, you never have. Not once have you underestimated him.

 

"Don't try it."

 

_Please_ , Ani. Do not try it. _Listen for once._

 

You have no wish to do this to him. No wish to cause his death. You don't want to kill your old padawan.

 

**Please.**

 

Anakin leaps anyway, angry and arrogant. You react, years of training and instincts overriding your emotions. He falls, rolling to the base of the rock - limbless and with eyes blazing with an insane, fervent light.

 

You do not know this man.

 

Not anymore.

 

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith! Not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"

 

Your voice is rough with tears you won't shed.

 

_"I hate you!"_

 

You flinch. Eyes closing as your grip tightens on your 'saber.

 

Anakin's shields had finally fallen with that statement.

 

His pure loathing was broadcasted in the Force clearly - even without the faded training bond between you.

 

"You were my **brother** Anakin, _I loved you_!"

 

Staring at him - at the monster wearing your brothers face, at the shade of the young boy who you had raised - your heart breaks.

 

But you do nothing.

 

And he burns.

 

Your turn to leave, retrieving Anakin's fallen lightsaber as you go. There is no need to watch. Not when you can _feel_ it.

 

Not when you can feel every nerve ending in your body blazing.

 

Not when your skin is ablaze and your lungs smouldering.

 

Not when the scent of burning flesh sits heavy in your nose.

 

Not when you can hardly breathe. Not when you can hear nothing but the screams in the Force.

 

Not when every part of you is burning at once.

 

You're cold. You realise as you return to the ship. Even though your skin is alight, you're cold.

_'Molten lava burns at 700 degrees, at least.'_ You remember half-hysterically.

 

Anakin is burning. But you, you are burning with him.

 

You shove the sensations to the back of your mind, forcing yourself to move on. To focus on the moment.

 

Pretending that you do not burn every time you close your eyes.

 

Pretending that you can still feel anything but cold - even on the deserts of Tatooine.

 

Pretending that something other than corpses and broken husks had left Mustafar.

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi died that day in the fires of Mustafar. He burned alive alongside his Padawan, after a fight that neither had truly wanted to win.

 

Old Ben Kenobi spent every second of every day of his life burning. His only relief came upon his death at the hands of Darth Vader.

 

_'At least you have no need of a pyre.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> CharlotteDaBookworm


End file.
